la muerte en un dia
by whistle AnderSmythe
Summary: sam y freddie están separados que pasara con su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**La muerte en un día**

**DISCLAIMER: **icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de dan Schneider y el fanfic solo lo adapto es propiedad de Genesareth….

**PD:**Este fic fue creado sin ánimos de lucro, su objetivo no es otro más sino el de entretener

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este fic fue escrito basado en un sueño, podrá tener partes que desagraden al lector, se recomienda discreción; y si no lo desean leer por esta advertencia, pues no saben de lo que se pierden, pero eso si tiene partes fuertes.

DISFRUTEN….

CAPITULO 1°**:**

**VENENO…**

Ahí estaba, caminando sola como siempre, sola en un inmenso mundo donde solo había espacio para su ''queridísima hermana Melanie'', sola, vagando por los caminos de la vida, recorriendo una vez más la sombra de su hermana, admirando el cuadro ''perfecto'' de la ''familia perfecta'' que conformaban sus padres y su hermana; pero de todos modos estaba feliz de pertenecer a una familia, que en vez de amor, le difundía respeto con el corazón, y es que claro, Samantha Henderson Puckett, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, no daba arte ni parte de ser una chica muy agradable ni sensible o delicada como las demás, no eso no era así, ella era diferente, muchos la llamaban ''especial'' por su carácter y su forma de actuar y vestir, pero a ella le gustaba más autonombrarse ''única'', ella era única en como actuaba, como hablaba y como pertenecía y aportaba a la sociedad.

A ella le parece como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando conoció lo que sería crecer de una forma más complicada y diferente a los demás, a ella le parecía como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando tan solo cumplió sus doce años, y desde ahí fue que comenzó su tortuosa vida en la secundaria…

_-FLASBACK-_

_Tan solo una semana atrás había recibido una carta de su amado Freddie deseándole un feliz cumpleaños por adelantado, cuando recibió la noticia de que se iría a Inglaterra a vivir con su padre y a seguir sus estudios en ese país extraño al cual nunca había ido y no pensaba hacerlo._

_Su padre, siendo el dueño de una de las empresas mas exitosas en Italia', quiso expandir su negocio internacionalmente, cuando consiguió un lugar en Londres, su padre no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para ganar más dinero, y claro cómo no iba a hacerlo, teniendo esa oportunidad en sus manos._

_Sam, no hallaba como dividirse entre sus emociones, no sabía si alegrarse u horrorizarse por saber que Freddie regresaba del curso de computación que había tomado_

_Si, Fredward Karl Benson, el mismo Freddie que conoció en la primaria y que fue su compañero en la secundaria, el mismo Freddie del que ella se había enamorado, el mismo Freddie que comprendió sus verdaderos sentimientos y se convirtió en su novio a distancia (aunque no podían compartir ningún tipo de cariño a través de un pedazo de papel, ni siquiera en una simple llamada, durante sus cursos que duraban un año), el mismo Freddie que, después de unos meses, le decía (mejor dicho ESCRIBIA) que volvería, que estaría a su lado, que la acompañaría para siempre._

_Aunque el ''para siempre'' (según ella) no será, ni llegaría a ser, debido a que ella se iría lejos para (tal vez) nunca volver._

_Y ese es otro punto por el cual Sam no sabía si gritar, llorar, enojarse con sus padres o, simplemente, resignarse a tener que dejar su ciudad natal para saciar las elocuencias y hacer caso omiso a las ordenes de su padre._

_Su decisión no fue nada sutil ni muy placentera, en su parecer, ya que su padre se regocijaba y estaba dichoso porque su hija (según él) haya tomado la decisión ''más sensata'' en su vida (la cual no era muy larga ya que tan solo tenía 16 años de edad), al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué más da un ''pequeño'' cambio?, parecía pequeño cuando comenzó a empacar, pero al darse cuenta de lo que se alejaba, lagrimas de dolor y una gran soledad, empaparon sus mejillas, delineando así su pequeña cara, pero ¿ya que podía hacer?, la decisión estaba tomada, se iría a Londres con su padre y su hermana dejando así a sus compañeros de clase (que aunque no eran cariñosos, eran unidos y amigables y eso le agradaba), también dejaría a su mejor amiga Carly, y lo más importante, dejaría al amor de su vida, dejaría a su novio, dejaría a Freddie._

_Antes de si quiera sus padres terminar de empacar, ella ya estaba lista, así que decidió despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros de clase, llamo a Carly, la cual estaba con Brad ya que ellos se habían hecho novios después del encierro, le comento lo que sucedía, Carly le dio varios sermones sobre que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero luego entendió su posición y accedió a su despedida, sin más se despidió de Carly, Gibby y de Brad mandando condecoraciones y saludos de agradecimiento y despedía hacia sus demás compañeros, ellos accedieron a enviarles el mensaje y ella termino la llamada con un ''Nos volveremos a ver'' y luego colgó el auricular del teléfono, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo hasta que sus padre y hermana terminaran de empacar, así que tomando valor (a demás de unas hojas en blanco y un plumón), comenzó a escribir la carta que sería la despedida, el adiós, lo que significaría que todo se había terminado entre ella y Freddie._

_Con ojos llorosos termino su carta y, tomando su abrigo (ya que, aunque era verano, las tardes parecían de invierno) salió en dirección hacia la casa de su amado Freddie._

—_Samantha cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué haces por este lugar?— pregunto la madre de Freddie tan pronto abrió la puerta y la hallo parada frente a su pórtico._

— _¿podría por favor…entregarle esto…a…Fr-Freddie cuando regrese?— pidió con la voz entre cortada estirando con su mano izquierda aquella carta de despedida._

—_Oh pero claro Samantha— respondió el la madre de Freddie — confía en mi se la entregare apenas llegue- repercutió la mujer de cabellos castaños ofreciéndole a la joven una sonrisa de comprensión y cariño._

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

Eso fue lo último que se supo de ella durante ese tiempo, ya que, después de irse de Seattle, no se vio no se escucho de Samantha Puckett de hecho no se menciono ninguno de los Puckett hasta que Melanie Henderson Puckett, la perfecta hermana de Sam se encontró con un caza talentos que vagaba por todo Londres buscando un talento al cual representar y, sorpresivamente, Melanie tenia el talento que el buscaba pero eso ya es historia antigua.

Las Puckett volvieron a Seattle debido a que Melanie tenia Giras de actuación y su próxima parada era en Seattle la cual se filmaba en Seattle y, por esa razón (a demás de la escuela preparatoria donde estudiaba Sam) tuvieron que quedarse en la ciudad en donde habían vivido gran parte de su vida, su ciudad natal.

El recibimiento de Sam no fue tan malo como ella se lo esperaba, contacto a Carly y, gracias a Dios, a ambas les tocaban materias conjuntas, así que se veían la mayor parte del tiempo, a demás que Sam visitaba a Carly constantemente, ya que, ella y Brad se habían separado en el segundo grado de bachillerato debido a que el chico se mudaba a New York y, aunque se mantenían en contacto, su relación había terminado debido a su lejanía.

_**Continuara….**_

**¿Qué les pareció horrible?**

**¿Me quieren matar?**

**Review por favor**


	2. Chapter 2

**La muerte en un día**

**DISCLAIMER: **icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de dan Schneider y el fanfic solo lo adapto es propiedad de Genesareth….

**PD:**Este fic fue creado sin ánimos de lucro, su objetivo no es otro más sino el de entretener

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este fic fue escrito basado en un sueño, podrá tener partes que desagraden al lector, se recomienda discreción; y si no lo desean leer por esta advertencia, pues no saben de lo que se pierden, pero eso si tiene partes fuertes.

DISFRUTEN….

CAPITULO 2

Sam vio a Freddie, pero para su gran sorpresa, el chico ya tenía compañía, y no cualquier compañía, una chica que, al mismo tiempo en que Brad se fue, ingreso a la preparatoria una chica del 3 grado, también , habitaba junto con su familia la que anteriormente era la casa Johansen, su nombre era Paola, era hermosa en lo físico, pero superficial y una más que conformaba el grupo de las aduladoras de la ''Rondhaloide'' (como solía llamarla Sam a los 9 años) le molesto demasiado el hecho de que Freddie ya hubiese encontrado novia.

Freddie desilusionado y con el corazón roto, apenas si miraba a Sam, ella lo había abandonado unas semanas antes de que el regresara a Seattle, y la explicación que le había dado no le servía demasiado, aunque le duela el corazón, debe dejarla en paz, debido a que tiene novia y, a que ella no se mete demasiado con el por precaución, se podría decir, que tan solo cuando se chocan al doblar una esquina o salir de la cafetería o algún recinto, se miran y se hablan, pero como de costumbre, Sam lo evade con sus antiguos hábitos, _fíjate por dónde vas frederly__,_para que el cortésmente le responda _lo que tu digas Sam_, aunque a los dos les duela en el alma, las cosas tienen que ser así.

Solo una vez ella y Freddie habían compartido algo juntos y fue en un proyecto de ciencias el cual debían plantear del modo que quisieran la teoría de Isaac Newton estaba bien corroborada y, si su tesis, era exacta; aunque ellos no supieron como paso, terminando unas diapositivas, ambos sintieron una extraña atracción por el otro que los llevo a besarse y a unas pequeñas caricias mas las cuales no terminaron en nada …, quedar con Freddie de que todo fue un mal entendido el cual no debió suceder, y ambos guardaron el secreto, aunque de alguna manera, Paola se entero de ese suceso, el cual no le gusto para nada, ella debía cuidar su reputación, así que la única solución que decidió tomar no era del todo humana (tal vez para un psicópata si lo era), pero de todos modos cumpliría su cometido: ¡ASESINAR A SAMANTHA HENDERSON PUCKETT!

Y aquí continua nuestra historia, Sam caminaba directo a un pequeño club al cual se había acostumbrado asistir de vez en cuando y, sobretodo, cuando no tenia trabajos que hacer para la escuela (o al menos un trabajo de suma importancia, según ella).

Al ingresar se acerco a la barra y pidió una cerveza con hielo, el joven mesero se la acerco, pero ella, antes de si quiera dar un trago, fue interrumpida por un muchacho que la invitaba a bailar, ella se distrajo explicándole detalladamente al joven que era un torpe, así que, al lado de ella se encontraba sentada una peculiar persona con un gran abrigo gris y un sombrero, por lo cual no se distinguía ninguna de sus facciones, aprovechando que Sam estaba distraída con ese muchacho (al cual por cierto le había pagado para que actuara así), tomo el vaso que contenía la cerveza que Sam había ordenado, saco un frasco muy extraño (de esos que te dejan a la expectativa de su contenido), agrego unas gotas del liquido que había dentro de el, coloco el vaso en su lugar, le hizo una seña al chico, se levanto y salió del establecimiento sin dejar rastro del camino que había tomado.

El joven dejo de molestar a Sam cuando vio la pequeña seña que hacia quien le había pagado para actuar y se alejo dejándola sola de nuevo, ella sin más remedio y de un trago bebió el contenido del vaso sin percatarse de algún extraño sabor, a los pocos segundos comenzó a ver pequeñas luces parpadeando y flotando, como si fueran luciérnagas de distintos colores, le dolía la cabeza y comenzó a sentirse mareada; justo en ese momento ingresaba al lugar Freddie, quien, como Sam, disfrutaba de visitar ese lugar y beber una que otra cerveza (pero no demasiadas para no perder la conciencia, según él), y justo en frente, se encontraba la que aun tenía su corazón, parecía enojada o quizás ¿enferma?, Freddie no supo descifrar que era pero llego justo a tiempo cuando Sam se desmayaba, él le pidió al cantinero que llamara una ambulancia, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque antes de ingresar al hospital, Sam ya no tenía pulso ni presión sanguínea, en conclusión, ya estaba MUERTA…

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MUERTE EN UN DIA**

**DISCLAIMER:** icarly no es de mi propiedad…

**PD:**Este fic fue creado sin ánimos de lucro, su objetivo no es otro más sino el de entretener

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este fic fue escrito basado en un sueño, podrá tener partes que desagraden al lector, se recomienda discreción; y si no lo desean leer por esta advertencia, pues no saben de lo que se pierden, pero eso si tiene partes fuertes.

Agradecimientos al final.

DISFRUTEN….

CAPITULO 2°:

**LA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA:**

El desconcierto y la preocupación reinaban en el departamento de análisis del gran Hospital donde se encontraban Sam, su madre, su hermana y, sobretodo, Freddie.

—Exijo saber cómo se encuentra mi hija—batallaba Pam Puckett con un enfermero para que le dejara ingresar a ver a su hija menor.

—Lo siento señor, pero nadie puede ingresar mientras analizan el cuerpo—añadió el enfermero con un tono intranquilo pero que captaba la atención. Este comentario irrito más a Pam Puckett

— ¿Cuál cuerpo? , mi hija no ha muerto, así que no es necesario todo esto… ¡DEJENME VERLA!— exigía aun más contrariada, mientras en su entorno Melanie lloraban amarga y fuertemente y, solo una persona, solo Freddie, se veía tranquilo, aunque por dentro se debatía entre la angustia y sus inaguantables ganas de llorar que, acumuladas, le provocaban un nudo en la garganta, tragaba saliva pesadamente y, sus ojos reflejaban una desesperación por volverla a ver con _vida._

Aunque su aspecto interno sea frugal y, su externo taimado, el no evita pensar en cuando todo acabo, cuando ella le termino a través de un pedazo de papel y, sobretodo, cuando se marcho destrozando así su frágil y juvenil corazón…

—Señora, por última vez, no puede ingresar hasta que el análisis este hecho.—escucho decir Freddie, al salir de su letargo, a un hombre el cual llevaba puesta una bata blanca, era un medico y, este conversaba tranquilamente con Pam Puckett haciéndolo, al fin, entrar en razón y, tomar asiento para estar más tranquilo.

Los minutos pasaban y el análisis aun no se concluía, Pam Puckett comenzaba, por quinta vez, a desesperarse y a insultar a todo enfermero que pasaba para que le dieran información sobre su hija.

Al fin estuvieron listos, el caso de su muerte fue por envenenamiento, el veneno se desconoce, ya que, la planta del que proviene, solo crece en una región muy apartada de la Patagonia, y su nombre, según algunos investigadores y nativos de la región, significa _''sangre impura''_ , ya que interviene en las venas cortando el oxigeno y destruyendo gran cantidad de glóbulos rojos y blancos, provocando que el cuerpo no se pueda defender y causando muerte inmediata en quien lo consuma; la familia se horrorizo por la noticia, Freddie se quedo sin aire y puso los ojos como platos, aun no podían creer que Sam este muerta y todo por una bebida alcohólica que ingirió en un club en donde ni siquiera le pedían alguna identificación y solo le agregaban algunos años de mas (igual que a Freddie).

El doctor dijo que solo una persona podía entrar y con esfuerzos Freddie convenció a Pam de que lo dejaran entrar a el cuando entro miro al cuerpo de la chica que amaba y empezó a sollozar fuertemente

—Por favor, dime que solo es una broma— le decía Freddie a aquella chica que ahora se encontraba en estado vegetal y, del cual, parecía que nunca despertaría. —Tienes que despertar…—añadió acariciando con suavidad su frío rostro, —vamos, des-despierta…—lo dijo con la voz quebrada y sintiendo como lagrimas cálidas resbalaban por sus mejillas. — ¡DESPIERTA!...—grito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba antes de romper en llanto, claro está, que nadie se alarmo por el grito ni ingreso a la sala y, tampoco, ella reacciono.

Lagrimas de desesperación, tristeza y amargura se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras el sujetaba firmemente la mano de Sam, haciendo que esta también se humedeciera por las lagrimas que desprendían los ojos de Freddie; los médicos, enfermeros y los familiares de Sam ingresaron a la sala repentinamente, tan pronto vieron al chico de rodillas frente a la camilla donde se encontraba Sam, le ordenaron que se alejara, el no hizo caso a los llamados de las personas que se encontraban junto con él en esa fría y gris sala, pero cuando se dio por vencido y decidió que era el momento de irse, intento desenlazar sus dedos de la mano de Sam, pero le asusto sentir una extraña presión en ella antes de poder separarlas completamente, fue como si ella hubiese reaccionado y se hubiese intentado aferrar del chico a través de su mano, pero ¿Cómo podía ser?, ella estaba muerta, tal vez su mente y su sistema nervioso le estaban jugando una broma, tal vez fue eso.

**Como les pareció?**

**Lo siento que hasta ahora allá actualizado pero es que con la escuela y todo eso no podía escribir en realidad lo siento…PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

_**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL CAPITULO FINAL Y HABRA UNA SORPRESA**_


End file.
